


That Would Be Enough

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kravitz and Taako Adopt Angus McDonald, Self-Harm, Trans Angus McDonald, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: Angus is set on his path where he would meet THB and the rest of the crew by Kravitz. When he needs help later, he goes back to the people who first helped him, Kravitz and Taako, to find it.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz & Angus McDonald & Taako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> content warning, because tags can be vague  
> \- self harm: mentioned, cuts shown, actual act not shown  
> \- knife mention  
> \- death mention: in reference to Kravitz's job  
> \- suicidal thoughts/similar sentiments  
> \- discussion of transphobic actions/sentiments 
> 
> ********If any of these subjects, or combination thereof, might trigger you, please do not read this.**********  
> I will not be mad at you for not reading. Please stay safe

As Angus sits in his bed with a knife hovering over his wrist, he is startled to see a tear open in the fabric of the universe. He watches as a handsome man in a black suit steps through, holding a scythe.

“Who... who are you?” Angus asks, turning the knife to point at the intruder.

“I’m the one who collects the souls of the dead.”

“Oh...” Angus mutters, “Well, I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

“No! No, you misunderstand. I came because I need you to know, you aren't supposed to die right now. This isn't how your story is supposed to go.”

“What?”

“I need you to choose to live, Angus.”

“I... how do you know my name?”

“You’re on the list of people to save today.” Kravitz says simply, pulling a large tome out of thin air.

“But... but that isn't my given name?”

“Well, is it not your name?”

“Yes, but also no. I mean, it... it is, I just haven't told it to anyone.” Angus admits, lowering the knife. 

“I see.” Kravitz says whisking the book away, “May I be so bold as to ask why not?”

“They don't believe me.” Angus admits with a shrug.

Kravitz frowns and sits on the bed, “I’m afraid I don't understand.”

“I... i'm a trans boy. I told my friends and they refuse to use my pronouns so I don't see the point in telling them my name. And my parents.... Well, lets just say they took it even worse.”

Kravitz is quiet a moment before carefully asking, “Have they hurt you? Threatened you with violence?”

“No... thankfully not. But every time I try to correct them on my pronouns they get angry and yell and keep telling me i’m not actually trans. They said that being trans isn't actually a real thing. They said my brain is telling me lies, just like how my dad’s depression told him lies about him having no worth as a person. I know they’re wrong but I can't shut up the small voice in the back of my head that says maybe they’re right. It’s horrible here but I... I can't leave. I have nowhere to go. I have no one to go to. I’m stuck here until I get older and get a job and I just can't take the constant misgendering and arguments anymore! It hurts too much.”

Kravitz dips his head and sighs, “I’m so sorry, Angus. You deserve so much better. You deserve to be respected, believed, and loved.”

Angus smiles sadly. 

“What’s it’s worth, Angus, I believe you. You are valid, and real, and I care about you. And I’m so proud of you for being brave enough to be yourself, even when everyone is telling you not to.”

“Thank you. I... it’s hard. I don't know if I can keep doing this for much longer.”

“I understand. But what if I could get you out of here?”

Angus’s jaw drops, “What?”

“I think I could get you out of here.”

Angus shakes his head in utter disbelief, “How?”

“You could go live with your grandpa.” 

“My grandpa? But I've never met him. He wouldn't recognize me. And even if he knew who I was, he lives in Neverwinter. How am I supposed to get there?”

“There is a train leaving Rockport in three days that is traveling to Neverwinter. I can get you a ticket, but only on the day of. I will leave it on your bedside table that morning. Do you understand?”

Angus nods frantically, “I understand. Thank you so much, sir. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“No worries kid, just promise me you’ll stay alive, hmm?”

“I promise.” Angus swears. He gets up and puts the knife away in a desk drawer. “I promise, I’ll stay alive. And I promise, I won't hurt myself like that again.”

“As long as you stay alive, that will be more than enough for me.”

Angus took that train to Neverwinter and never looked back. Little did he know, those three strange men he met on that train would change his life. That day would be the beginning of his place a story that would change the fate of his entire world.

About a month after the day of Story and Song Kravitz and Taako open their front door to see none other than Angus McDonald on their doorstep. 

“Hey, sirs? I have a question, a kinda strange one.”

“What’s up kid?”

Angus takes a deep breath and asks, “Can I live with you guys?”

Taako and Kravitz are startled to say the least.

Kravitz pipes up, “That is a strange question. Why are you asking now? Have you not had a place to stay this whole time?”

“Oh, no I have had a place, but.... it’s just. How do I say this... uh, it’s not a safe or healthy environment for me to live in anymore.”

Taako’s face falls and he tenses, “Are you okay? Do you need to go see Merle for some healing? I can get you there in less than ten minutes, if need be.”

“What? No! No, not _that_ kind of unsafe. It's not like that.” Angus sighs, “It’s more the emotional and mental kind of hurt.”

Taako nods, “Well, ya know, the guest room is open, so sure. We were planning on it being an actual guest room for the crew when they visit so you might not be able to stay here forever, but I’m sure that we will be able to talk it over with everyone and someone should be able to give you a place to stay. Okay? We’ll make sure you end up somewhere safe.”

Angus breaks into a huge smile, “Thank you sirs! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me.Thank you!”

Kravitz smiles and ushers Angus inside, “Here, come sit on the couch. Let’s talk a little. If you would grab us drinks, Taako.”

They sit and Taako joins them with three sodas. 

“I thought you were living with your Grandpa?” Taako says, handing Angus his soda.

Angus looks down at his drink and nods, “I was. But, like I said, it isn't safe for me there anymore.” 

“Can you tell us what happened?” Taako asks carefully. 

“I... well... my grandpa. He doesn’t like trans people.”

Taako stiffens a little, “He hasn't been misgendering you, has he?”

Angus nods.

Taako’s rage is obvious. His grip tightens on his soda and he scowls. “I can’t believe that someone could be so cruel to their own family. It’s deplorable! Absolutely despicable! The nerve some people have! Why I ought to-”

Kravitz clears his throat, “Hey hun, why don't you go prepare the guest room for Angus, hmm? I’m not sure it’s been properly unpacked yet.” 

Taako nods stiffly, sets down his drink and quickly stalks away.

Kravitz lets out a breath, noticing how Angus relaxes a bit as Taako steps away. 

“Don’t worry Angus, he isn't upset with you.”

“I know. It... it’s fine. I’m angry too. But mostly. Mostly I'm just happy you let me in, even if it is just for a little while. I was so sad. I was all alone. There... I had no hope for things to get better.” Angus admits, setting the drink down and fiddling with his sleeve cuff. 

Kravitz hums and takes a drink of his soda. 

Angus sighs, “There’s uh, there’s something else I should tell you.” 

Kravitz sets his drink down, “Oh.”

Angus nods and hesitantly pulls up his sleeve to reveal some scars, and a cut that looks fresh. 

Kravitz takes his hand gently and kindly says, “I see. Did you clean this properly?” pointing to the newer cut.

“I, uh, I rinsed it with soap and water.”

“Did you use any antiseptic?”

Angus shakes his head. 

“Okay.” He says calmly, “Are there any others that might need cleaning?”

Angus looks down at his lap as he pulls up his other sleeve, revealing a few more fresh cuts.

“Thank you for trusting me with this Angus. Now, let's get these cleaned up, hmm?” He says, prompting Angus to stand with a hand on his shoulder. 

Angus nods and obediently follows Kravitz into the bathroom. Kravitz turns on the sink and waits for the water to turn warm while he grabs what he needs. 

When the water warms he turns to Angus and holds out a hand, “May I?”

Angus nods and holds out his left arm, the first one he had shown to him.

Kravitz cleans it and finds that it has already scabbed over well enough to not require a bandaid so he dries it and lets go of Angus’s arm.

“There we go. One down. That didn’t seem too bad, hmm?”

Angus shakes his head and offers up his other arm. 

Kravitz smiles sadly and starts to clean these as well. 

Angus hisses as the antiseptic hits the first cut on his arm, still refusing to look Kravitz in the face. 

“I’m sorry.” Kravitz says softly.

Angus whimpers as Kravitz starts putting antiseptic on the next cut and hangs his head. 

“Just one more.” Kravitz says, “You can do it.”

Angus lets out a choked sob as Kravitz cleans this last one, the pain in his arm finally dulling out the pain in his heart, if only a little. 

Kravitz finishes and bandages Angus’s arm, helping him pull up and button his sleeves. 

As he pulls his hands away, Angus finally speaks, talking so softly Kravitz almost misses it, “You’re not upset with me?”

Kravitz’ heart sinks, “No. No, Angus, I'm not upset with you. Of course not. I’m sad that you were hurting so much that you felt the need to cope with it this way, but i’m not upset with _you_. I don't blame you for this.” 

Angus shakes his head, “But... I let you down. I gave in. I... I promised you I wouldn't hurt myself like this when you got me the ticket out of Rockport almost a year ago. When you saved my life that first time. I promised you when we met-.” Tears form in his eyes and start to fall, “I... you _should_ be mad at me. You should be disappointed and angry. I broke my promise. I almost wasted this life you worked so hard to save. I’m so _selfish_.”

Kravitz kneels down and takes Angus’s hands in his, “Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Angus, I'm not mad at you for hurting. I was never mad at you. I was never upset with your choices. I would never be disappointed or upset with you for how you cope with so much pain. I’m not upset with you at all. In fact, I’m happy that you’re still here. I am so incredibly proud of you for making it this far. It can be so hard, but you’re here. And that’s amazing Ango. ”

Angus finally looks up at him. He sees honesty in his eyes and Angus breaks. He starts to sob and Kravitz pulls him into a hug. 

“You’re still here Ango, that’s all I ever asked for and I am _so proud_ of you for making it.”

**Author's Note:**

> suicide hotline (america): 1-800-273-8255  
> the trevor project lifeline: 1-866-488-7386
> 
> stay safe you cool babies. stay alive, and reach out and talk to someone if you're in a dark place. I promise, someone out there cares. I'm proud of you for making it this far, please keep going.


End file.
